


Dead, Not Gone

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story poem in which Bellatrix does not realize she has become a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead, Not Gone

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Dead, Not Gone  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden  
written for: The Caesar's Palace HMAS Feels Shipping Week Day 4  
prompt: phantom  
pairing: Voldemort/Bellatrix

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she says,

And at first he thinks she means it as a joke,

But she looks worried, and serious.

He realizes she doesn't know that _she's_ the ghost.

"Yes," he says. "I have."

He says nothing more than that,

Because how do you tell someone they're dead?

She looks around, frowns. "I don't see anything."

"You wouldn't," he says, and he laughs.

It shouldn't be funny but he laughs and he laughs,

Until he can hardly breathe through his laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asks, but gets no answer.

Because how do you tell someone who,

Doesn't even know that they are dead,

That you killed them for no good reason?

An accident, a temper tantrum,

And she'd been standing too close.

That's all.

He should be sad.

Instead he laughs.


End file.
